El mundo se mueve
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. NaruHina. Un angustioso recuerdo. ¿Un mal sueño o una horrenda realidad? POV de Naruto.


**Este one shot, escrito hace años, fue un regalo (y sigue siéndolo) para "Hyuuga Temari". Ella fue una de las tres personas que me iniciaron en el mundo del fanfic. Por tanto, es mi sensei. Un NaruHina con mucho sentimiento. Un NaruHina escrito por un NaruSaku. Gracias por leer.  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata.  
><strong>Título:<strong> El mundo se mueve. Sekai ga ugoku [世界 が 動く]

El mundo se mueve.

Sin parar, sin hacer una nimia pausa. Ni un momento para suspirar, ni para cerrar los párpados y dejarte llevar por los sueños. De guerra en guerra, de pelea en pelea: éste es nuestro sino, fiel reflejo de la _Oscuridad_ que impera. Nuestra existencia acaba en cuanto un kunai perdido, entre el fuego cruzado, atraviesa un punto mortal. Una herida que jamás sanará. Pero, si desaparecemos, _ella_ se irá con nuestro último aliento.

El mundo se mueve.

Dejando atrás a los olvidados, a los desconocidos que conocíamos. Unidos al tiempo infinito, se pierden en la ingratitud de nuestros ojos; en el egoísmo de nuestros actos para sólo recordarlos una vez. Cuando se nos antoje. Un capricho de nuestros sentimientos, encerrados entre gruesos barrotes, destinados a obedecer un patrón inculcado desde que, la razón, atrapó nuestra primogénita mentalidad.

Nos hace humanos. Tan humanos como crueles. Tan crueles como imperfectos. Tan imperfectos como el propio mundo.

El mundo se mueve.

Aunque para esta villa, Konoha, ya no. Hogar de grandes héroes, de grandes shinobi, desaparece en la lóbrega inmensidad del vacío nocturno. No volverá a tener un amanecer que la despierte, entre sudores, de su propia pesadilla. Lo último que vislumbraron sus moribundos ojos, fue el anochecer de su extinción. Su final. Y, con ella, se fueron todos.

Todos…

Solo. Me quedé solo, protegido por un poder invomitable que, ni el tiempo ni las guerras, ni los siglos de los siglos, ni el infinito espacio, han logrado vencer. Un poder por el que encuentro mi perdición, a la que no puedo llegar, hasta el extremo de dañar a quien no quisiera dañar. Estoy solo, ¿no será mejor así? Este poder inmortal guarece mi propia existencia.

Un poder que de poco sirvió ese día…

Llovía. Llovía violentamente, como si el propio cielo ya supiese el final de aquella cruenta batalla. Caían gotas que refrescaban los fuegos creados por nuestras manos, por las innumerables luchas. Destrucción, palpable desde cualquier punto de la aldea. Un campo de batalla, atestado de cuerpos sin vida. Ese maldito cabrón, ése que hacía llamarse Sannin. Al final lo había conseguido: hizo que la Hoja cayera. Su objetivo estaba cumplido y reía como el loco que era, alzando los brazos en signo de victoria.

Me lo arrebató todo en un suspiro: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis amigos, mis maestros, la gente que me reconocía, mi familia, a ti…

¡Me lo quitó todo!

Cansado. Estaba cansado de todo. Gritaba por el dolor, por la ira. Mi voz laceró el aire nocturno, antes de recurrir a mi poder interior: mis ojos se enrojecieron y le dejé vía libre. No podía más, así que _él_ se encargó.

Lo hizo bastante bien: veía todo desde mi cómoda posición, porque las heridas ya no me afectaban. Mató a todo lo que se ponía por delante, aunque ya estuviera muerto. Inerte. La Hoja ya no se movía.

Los cuerpos de mis amigos frente a mí: Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka, el viejo Ero-Sennin. Sus cadáveres eran los que menos desconfigurados estaban, aunque no eran mis ojos los que miraban. Sólo mi alma.

Llovía a cántaros.

Desperté. No sabía cuánto tiempo después del gran final. La obra había acabado, pero el público no aplaudía. Reí a carcajadas, incorporándome sobre el barro y la hierba. La confrontación provocó tantos cambios en el terreno… Konoha tenía otro lago.

Seguía riendo, porque el cielo ya lloraba por mí. ¿Seguía lloviendo? No, eran mis propias lágrimas, amargas como la cáscara del limón.

Estaba semidesnudo. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Ni siquiera podía secarme. Aquel maldito _Zorro_ se había portado bien conmigo; era lo único que me quedaba. Mi única familia. Sonreí, reí como un loco. ¡Por _él_ seguía vivo! Cumpliendo su promesa, palabra por palabra. ¿De qué me servía estar vivo… sin ti? Sin ti, ¿qué es estar vivo? Apreté un puñado de barro y hierbas entre mis garras, mordiéndome el labio inferior y me puse en pie, para hallarte.

Te encontré, tras siete largas horas de búsqueda. Estaba hecho polvo, me dolía todo el cuerpo; pero, aquella abominación, no me dejaba morir e ir contigo. Yacías en la orilla del nuevo lago. Es irónico: siendo tú la _Luz_, te habías extinguido en la _Oscuridad_.

Mierda.

Lo único que podía hacer, era conservar tu cuerpo y tu alma en lo más hondo de aquel lugar: el lago que llevaría tu nombre. Me hundí contigo en las tinieblas y te dejé reposar para siempre. Ni siquiera las estrellas se prestaban a iluminarte una última vez. Desagradecidas.

Algunas flores adornaban tu aún bello y largo cabello azul. Tus ojos, tus labios, tu rostro… habías muerto con sufrimiento. Kami, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que la asesinaran así…? Estaba llorando en el agua, como un imbécil. Mirándote sin remedio. Angustiado al ver ese horroroso gesto y tu cuerpo, asaltado en la mayoría de sus secretos resquicios. Destrozada. Seguía lloriqueando en donde, mis lágrimas, jamás se notarían. Pensé en quitarme la vida, pero no podía: _él_ siempre me lo impedía. Quería morir y descansar junto a ti, por toda la eternidad. ¿Por qué no podía? Porque era mi castigo, mi condena hasta el fin de los días.

Adiós, Hinata…

Mi pesadilla. Otra vez la misma pesadilla en la que te veía morir en mis brazos. Me incorporé sobre la cama, sollozando y sudando por el miedo. Palpé en el lado derecho, pero no estabas. ¿Cómo ibas a estar ahí? Estaba solo. Todo había sido tan real como mis gemidos y mis estremecimientos. Pavor, pánico, desesperanza. Duda. Busqué el suave tacto de la almohada y de la sábana.

Un momento.

Esto no es… Esto no puede ser una... Tiene un tacto más duro, aunque igual de suave. Y blandito. Está caliente. Esto es…

- Mmmm…

- ¿Hi…nata…?

- Naruto, ¿qué te pasa…?

- N-nada…

- Entonces deja de sobarme las nalgas y el pecho, pervertido.

Bostezaste, junto con una sonrisa tuya que todo lo calmaba. Me la contagiaste y empecé a reír, suspirando y dándome un par de golpes en la frente. Qué estúpido soy. Todo había sido un mal sueño, sólo un mal sueño.

El alba se escurría por los cristales, entrando en la habitación. Seguía sentado sobre la cama, riendo de felicidad; repitiendo lo idiota que era. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a las primeras y dulces luces de la mañana. Una mañana más en la tranquila Konoha: mi aldea, la de mis amigos, la tuya… la de mi familia. Me levanté y abrí la persiana. Miré hacia la calle, observando el bullicio de las tiendas que ya empezaban. Personas que iban de un lado a otro, personas que saludaban a otras, personas que hablaban y reían.

Konoha seguía viva. Tú también.

Volví al lecho y te abracé. Murmuraste de nuevo, pero no hiciste más. Empecé a amarte sin dudar, suavemente, sin perder un instante. El tiempo es un bien demasiado precioso. Te giraste al sentir mis caricias y mis besos, y me miraste con una sonrisa en tus labios. Delicadas, traviesas y adictivas. Tus manos, juguetonas, se deshicieron de lo innecesario. Parecía que querías más que yo; por eso, dejé a la _bestia_ surgir. No en vano, se había portado bien conmigo y le debía un favor.

El amanecer se tiñó de pasión. Una, dos e infinitas veces. No quería dejar de abrazarte, de saborear.

El mundo se mueve…

…pero estando a tu lado, contigo… el tiempo, mi tiempo, nuestro tiempo…

Se detiene.


End file.
